A life without rules
by 14MayRose
Summary: In Petalburgh care home they have some good news. They're moving to LaRousse, the centre of all tecnology, created by non other than Adrian Hayden, a rich millionaire. Unfortunately May sees this as a bad thing until she meets Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, Paul, Ash, and Drew. They form a tight friendship, with battles and blushing galore
1. Unexpected news

**Me: Oh come on! Where is it?**

**May: Yeah, it's taking forever**

**Ash: I called at least an hour ago**

**Misty: You three are impossible! You called it five minutes ago!**

**Drew: If you have no idea what they're going on about, they called a pizza delivery. I'm not sure but…**

**Dawn: Ash and May have been beaten in the food department… and I'm getting a major headache!**

**Paul: Shut up troublesome!**

**Leaf: For heaven's sake!**

_**Ding-dong**_

**Ash, May and Me: FOOD!**

**Gary: Please read and enjoy! 14MayRose doesn't own any characters or Pokémon. Heeelllppp mmmeeeee!**

_**May's POV**_

"Yum! That smells terrific, Jess!" I exclaimed, sniffing heavily

"Thanks! But I've got some bad news for you all"

We all held our breath in anticipation. The last time we had bad news, we had been banned from the computer, then I'd got 4 detentions off the maths teacher, Mrs Humphrey, for not completing or **even trying** to do the online homework I was meant to do on MyMaths, thinking that it was just an excuse. I didn't get any sympathy from the careworkers either.

"I don't know how to break this to you but…" Jess stopped and sighed heavily before continuing, "This is going to be our last meal here."

I braced myself before the explosion. Three… two… one…

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"How?!"

"Where are we going?!"

"Hold up! We're only moving because we can't afford to keep you guys here, and that's basically your own fault. You keep smashing plates and cups doing the washing-up and only last week you poured cordial juice over the T.V!" Jess explained

"It wasn't my fault! Sean tripped me up when I was grabbing the Xbox remote!" Max, my 10 year old younger brother complained, pushing his glasses up.

"I did not!" Sean argued

"Whatever! You were both at the 'scene of the crime'. Jess, where are we moving to?" I interrupted, stopping world war three from happening. Everybody knew about the war going on between Sean and Max, and it also seemed I was the only one to put a stop to it.

"Well, you'll all be surprised. We're moving to LaRousse"

"Wow!"

"What?"

"Why the hell are we moving to LaRousse?" I spluttered outraged, standing up sharply

"Why ever not? LaRousse has the most up-to-date technology this region has ever seen! And the cutest boys too!"

"I doubt it highly, and even if I refuse, you'll make me go anyway!" I said, grabbing the plate before me, taking a spoonful of stew from the bubbling pot and stomping off upstairs.

"NO FOOD… upstairs" Jess sighed as a slam echoed throughout the building.

"I'll go calm her down, plus she forgot her cutlery" Max said rolling his eyes at my idiotic behaviour.

"Oh dam! I forgot a spoon! Oh well, I better start packing. Stupid LaRousse! Why do we have to move? I've lived in Petalburgh all my life. It's so not fair! Why was I dumped here?" I muttered to myself, trying, and failing to get my suitcase down.

"Typical" I said under my breath.

A knock came from the door, but I chose to ignore it, as the knocks became more frantic. Then they stopped for a minute before continuing as a fork and a spoon was slid under the door with a note saying:

_Jess is sorry she got you upset but we have to move otherwise we will go to the streets, and you'll never get that suitcase down without my help_

_Max_

"Humph, come in"

"So you do need help, are you seriously going to eat with those? They've been on the floor!"

"Are you saying my floor's unclean?" I asked whilst shovelling food into my mouth

"No, just that it's un-hygienic"

"So you are saying my floor is untidy!"

"That's off topic; do you want your suitcase down or not?"

"Well…yes I suppose" I said hesitating slightly

"I know you don't want to go, but you still need your suitcase. Go and get your rucksack and fill it up with your stashed treasures."

"How… how did… how did you know about those?"

"I know about everything that goes on in this place, especially where my sister hides everything, how else am I going to get my confiscated stuff back?"

I rolled my eyes but I did as I was told.

After a minute I was back with my rucksack full with trophies, ribbons and my Pokémon bracelet, walking much more calmly than before, thinking of ways I could bribe Jess into giving me food for the journey

"Right that's down, and most of your possessions packed, you just need to pack your underwear and you're done."

"Max, how the hell do you do that, and more to the point, can you teach me?"

"Maybe, if I feel like it"

"Typical, oh well, worth a try.

"I started to grab my pokéballs when I remembered the dark chocolate digestive biscuits and 4 bags of harribos Jess leant me money to buy sweets with. I never thought much of it, but now I realise why. '_Good thinking Jess. Bet you anything it was to stop me complaining I was hungry on the trip. Also __**how could I forget snacks?" **_

Half an hour later 

"Come on guys, into the van. Have you all gone to the toilet? It's a long journey!" Jess shouted to us all, before shoving the suitcases in the back of the van.

"Please cheer up May, please?"

"I'll try, but I can't remember a time I wasn't in Petalburgh. The care home looks so dead now!"

"I'm sure you'll love the new place. You need to meet Brianna, Ursula, Melody and Nicola. You'll make great friends, although look out for a ginger haired girl called Misty, usually found with Dawn the Shopaholic and Leaf who is the one who makes the plans. They mean trouble."

Taking a seat at the back of the bus and opening a bag of harribos I thought:

'_Goodbye Petalburgh, hello Misty, Dawn and Leaf, the troublesome three'_

_***14***_

**Me: What do you think? I think its rubbish**

**May: No it wasn't**

**Everyone else: Yes it was!**

**Girls: Where are we?**

**Boys: Why is it on May and Max?**

**Me: You're coming in, in the next chapter (Or not)**

**All: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**All: R&R!**

**Me: Please!**


	2. Checking in

**Me: How's everyone doing?**

**Misty: Absolutely fab!**

**Ash: Sore, she ***pointing at Misty*** hit me with her mallet **

**Me: Poor Ash**

**Drew and Gary: Poor, poor Ash!**

**Ash: Stop being sarcastic**

**Drew: Where's June?**

**Gary: Yeah that's a point, where is Leaf?**

**Paul: Where is Troublesome?**

**Me: Sounds like the guys have crushes on certain girls!**

**Drew, Gary, Paul: I do not have a crush on August/ Leaf / Troublesome**

**Misty: 14MayRose doesn't own any characters or Pok****é****mon **

**Me: You do to! Enjoy**

**Checking in**

Normal writing

'_Thinking writing'_

**Emphasis Writing**

"_I'm hungry"_ my stomach complained to my brain

"_Shut up" _my brain replied

"Humph!" I muttered to no one in particular. Did you know that the more you try to go to sleep, the harder it gets to drop off, it's impossible! And **very** annoying. At least there weren't any more potholes from the motorway anymore.

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Fantastic!"

Excited cries could be heard from the front of the van, coming from the ecstatic 7-9 year olds, on their knees trying to get a better look. Rolling my eyes I took a look outside, finding the van somewhere in the middle of techno-town

"Humph! Show-offs!" I mumbled as small-robot Pokémon scattered the streets, cleaning up after people, sweeping the discarded litter into mini bins inside them, although it was a funny sight to see a confused 9 year old trying to capture one. Small children were buying iPhone 4s' for £10 in shops, new iPhone 6's the most up-to-date, as well as 4-5 year olds having their own credit cards, taking money out at will.

Soon after the tour of the town, me slipping further and further down my seat the more I saw the technology here, I felt a sudden jolt, with the doors of the van jerking open suddenly. Many people jumped off the van, obviously feeling car sick.

'_Finally! Wait… this doesn't look like a care home…' _I thought as I came off the van, looking up at the pristine white building. '_Although, seeing what this town has to offer, it might be'_

"Right children, this is LaRousse's Pokémon centre,"

'_Looks like I was right the right the first time_'

"And unfortunately not our new care home, although I'm told that the care home is better. No, this is for you to be checked in to the town as residents. As you already know, this town is very modern, so they have interface rings to help them like this one…" Jess explained holding up a dark navy one, very pretty and looks very similar to an engagement ring.

"And the diamond here comes in all sorts of colours: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Lilac and Pink. This ring is the darkest and as I said, these will help you with daily life like guiding you round town, tell you the time whenever you need it, and the computer screen in your rooms will be directed by it. It also has voice recognition and will know who owns it ever it gets lost. The second thing is crash bracelets and belly sensors. The bracelets are just like normal Pokémon bracelets, and again they both come in a range of colours. These are needed to stop bad falls on your hover-activities. You will find out about these when you get checked in. According to your age, there will be a range of activities to do here if you do get bored, designed for you. Any questions? Yes Katie?"

"How does the hover-stuff work?"

"Oh, that's simple. There is a metal grid going all around the town, which lifts the metal sensors inside the hover-gadgets. Yes Hannah?"

"How will we remember all of this information?"

"Oh, you'll be given a pamphlet with this information with more detail inside when you're being checked in. Any more questions? Right, if any pop into your heads, ask the helper getting you scanned in."

A range of names were called out a few seconds afterwards, and walking round I found my helper. She had bright bubble-gum pink hair tied up in a high ponytail with green eyes and in the uniform everyone else was wearing, purple and black striped, with a badge that said '**Fiona'** clearly.

"Hey Fiona!"

"Are you Maybelle Maple?"

"Yes, please call me May"

"Okay, can do. Do you know what I need to do?"

"No, please tell me."

"Right, the easy ones are fingerprints, eye recognition, height, weight, and foot size. The other is a full body scan, which will take up to half an hour, but it's much more accurate, oh and with that one we will have to do the eye recognition as well. Do you know if there is anything wrong with your sight at the moment, do they go blurry at all?"

"I'll take the longer one please, and I don't have anything wrong with my eyes. Well, not as far as I know anyway, why?"

"We can correct that and make your vision perfect. Some people look better without their glasses but they can't see without them, it's completely up to you."

"Can you fix them then, if you find anything wrong?"

"Okay, can you come this way please, and get changed into this please?" She held out a swimming costume. "It's more accurate, and it's either this or go naked."

"I'll take this, err… why is there a hole there?"

"It's so you can wear the clip-on belly sensor"

"Oh! Err… where is the changing rooms?"

"Just this way, mind your head"

_**Half an hour later**_

"Wow, I didn't think my vision was so bad before!"

"Most people have that first time; you may want to catch your van before it goes!"

"Oh, bye and thank you so much!" I yelled running to catch the last 3 people."

'_Where is there to sit down? Oh, over there, feet, go to the left, not the right!"_

**Me: So whattdaya think?**

**Drew: I think I speak for us all when I say: **_**Where the hell are we!**_

**Me: I lied, too bad, boo hoo **** , ****the girls will be added next chapter where she gets to the care home, the boys, probably the next chapter after that.**

**Gary: What!**

**Ash: You said that we would be in **_this_** chapter**

**Me: To be honest, I wouldn't worry about that, I'd worry about how Misty pick-pocketed your credit cards and went shopping with the other 3 girls.**

**Paul: Huh? Troublesome, with… **

**Drew: My…**

**Gary: Credit…**

**Ash: Card…**

**Me: Yep, basically, your doomed, especially Drew, how much did you have on yours. Huh, where'd they go? Oh well, please R&R.**


	3. Arriving

**Me: Back again! And I'm with the girls, the boys have gone since they're probably not in this chapter, oh, how much was this?**

**Dawn: What, this? You keep it, it was from the sale in Peacocks, err… 3 quid I think…**

**Me: Did I forget to mention, the boys have gone with empty credit cards as well, wow, that really suits you May**

**May: Thanks**

**Misty: Like this? I got it for more grip on the mallet.**

**Me: I'm sure that it's meant to go on a phone, not a mallet**

**Misty: Oh well**

**Leaf: I brought presents for the boys as well. Do you think they'll like it? ***We shake our heads* **Too bad they don't like make-up! I'm sure Gary would look fantastic in blusher, red lipstick and heels.**

**Me: Enjoy the story. I don't own any characters or Pok****é****mon. How much was that then...**

NormalWriting

'_Thinking writing'_

**Emphasis writing**

**Arriving**

Normal POV

'_Okay now I'm impressed… seriously impressed' _May thought

"You can't say that you don't like where we're going now, can you?" Max asked

"I guess not… but I'm not saying I'm glad we're moving. By the time Jess says we're going back I bet I'll already be packed and on the van in seconds!"

"Yeah right, I'll take your word for it, but I think you'll like it more than you know!"

"No way, **and** I'm going to make friends with the troublesome three just to get on Jess' nerves."

"Somehow I think she **wants **you to make friends with them. She already knows you're angry with her so you'll go against her word. I bet you're planning to be enemies with the other four as well. That **was** what you were planning right?"

"How did you…?"

"You are so predictable!"

"Humph!"

"Right that's Sean and Ben sorted, Max is going with Chris, and Charlotte's going with Brittany. That only leaves…"

"Me, Jess, is there any free space left?" May asked

"Oh no! There's only Misty, Dawn and Leaf's room left! Just the people I told you **not** to go with! Oh well!" Jess replied, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm, not that May caught on.

"Well I'm going to make friends with them anyway!" May carried on, oblivious

"Is that so? Well here they come…"

Jess wasn't joking about the hairstyles either. Misty's hair was a stunning shade of orange and hung in a side-ponytail. Dawn's dropped halfway down her back and was a navy blue shade, and leaf's was a dark chocolate shade, drifting just below halfway down her back, just a little longer than May's. They looked like a fierce bunch at first but their expressions softened when they glanced at May.

"Hey there…?"

"Oh sorry, I'm May Maple!"

"Hi May, nice to meet you. Come on we'll do this meet and greet away from snooping careworkers. This way, hurry!"

"Sorry about her, if you don't know already, my name is…"

"Dawn the shopaholic, and you're leaf with the plans, and that was 'Misty with the Mallet'" May said giggling. Soon enough Dawn and Leaf were laughing along with her at their silly nicknames.

"We'll fill you in with other details in the bedroom. You've already got a corner to yourself already, but I hope you like red…"

"I love it, it my favourite colour"

"Thank Arcus!"

"Why?" You'll find out, in here."

"The attic! Why the attic?"

"It's the biggest room in the house! We had to convince Zoe to turn it into a room at first, but we're pleased with the sanctuary we pulled together, come on slowcoach!"

"Whoa! This is so cool!" May yelled quietly (Can you actually yell quietly?)

"I know!"

The room was split into four, a different colour for each corner. Misty's corner was a bright pastel light blue colour, Dawn's was a brilliant shade of bubble-gum pink, Leaf's was a forest fern colour green and May's was a deep rose coloured red, still smelling of paint.

"How did you guys afford all of this?"

"We didn't, Misty's crush…" Dawn said before Misty clapped a hand over her mouth

"Her crush what?"

"There are, like, four guys in school who are, like, really rich but they didn't want anyone to know about it. At the moment they're getting £100 quid every month from their parents because they're away at the moment, so instead of saving it up, they donate it to charities."

"That's nice of them"

"Yes, but unfortunately rumours leaked out, so everywhere they go they're accompanied by fangirls who want to be their girlfriends. They're practically celebrities."

"So which one does Misty fancy?"

"The idiot with the pichatu named Ash. He's got jet black hair as well."

"Well these two fancy them as well! Leaf fancies Gary, and Dawn fancies Paul!"

"Misty!" the two infuriated girls yelled

"Well Leaf shouldn't have shouted out who I fancied"

"Why did you shout out who I fancied? I had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh well! Now I know who everyone fancies, but you said there were four…"

"The other is Andrew Haden, known as Drew to the rest of the world. His real name really winds him up!"

"So who's the most popular out of them?"

"All of them are popular, oh and be aware of four girls in this care home."

"Is it Brianna, Ursula, Nicola, and who else? I forgot…"

"Melody, she likes Ash, Nicola likes Gary, like me, Ursula likes Paul and Brianna **adores** 'Mr Drew'" Leaf explained. "Look out for her, she'll try to stop you liking him as much as possible, since your new, and you're with us as well. I reckon you will fall for him anyway"

"Hey! I don't even know the guy!"

"Yep, you're going to fall for him"

"Definitely, or he'll fall for you. One or the other."

"Humph!"

"Don't 'Humph'! Anyway, you need to get ready for school tomorrow anyway! I know you'll love it! Plus, I think we can persuade the Head to let you into our sets, should be good fun!"

"What set are you in?"

"Top, duh!"

**Me: So what does everyone think?**

**Leaf: It's great so far**

**Misty: Top set? Thanks!**

**Dawn: We're not nearly **that **clever!**

**Me: Oh, I put you in there because in the top set at LaRousse high, you can just mess about if you get a good amount of work done, which you can finish in literally 15 minutes!**

**May: Cool!**

**Me: Please R&R! **


	4. First impressions

**Me: Back again, oh, and **everyone **is here this time**

**Drew: I can't believe they emptied my credit card!**

**Dawn: You better believe it, now you need to fill it up so I can empty it again**

**Misty: You make the credit card sound like a car, and stop complaining!**

**Drew: Why should I?**

**Misty: Because ***Pulls out mallet and hits Drew*** that happens**

**May: She's right**

**Ash: I'm hungry!**

**Gary: Please say that there's someone in the top set that lets you copy!**

**Leaf: Uggh! 14MayRose doesn't own any Pok****é****mon or characters**

**Paul: Not like anyone does on this site!**

**Me: Also thank you to Lovelovergirl for reviewing! Enjoy!**

***14***

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink Flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a mini bar_

_DJ's passed out in the…_

"Uggh! I hate mornings!" May exclaimed switching off her alarm on her phone.

"Ditto" Misty yawned

"Come on lazy boots!"

"Go away Leaf!"

"Okay"

She came back a minute later with a bucket of ice cold water in one hand, a sponge in the other. Then after 5 seconds 3 screaming girls were drenched and chasing Leaf all around the bedroom, before cornering her and getting her drenched as well.

"There was no reason to do that!"

"There was a perfectly good reason to do that!"

"Which was…?"

"You drenched us, but you weren't even wet!"

"You didn't get up early enough!"

"Dawn, Leaf, break it up! Take it lightly! We're up now and we don't need a shower, although we may need towels" Misty interrupted before a fight broke out between the two. They all trooped towards the 3rd floor bathroom, freezing in their pyjamas and nighties. Unfortunately Brianna and her gang caught them.

"What happened to you? Did the roof collapse or something?"

"No, Leaf decided to get us up, then we got her back, we're still friends though. I take it your bitchy Brianna then?" May asked sweetly. "And also not with a lot of fashion sense as well!"

"Why you…! Come on girls, they're not worth it."

"Goodbye to you too, have a good day!" Misty replied laughing.

Dried off and dressed, Misty, Dawn, Leaf and May made their way downstairs, Misty in a loose dark blue top and jeans, Dawn with a soft pink turtleneck top and jeggins (a cross between jeans and leggings for those who don't know), Leaf in a pastel green shoulder top and jeans, and May in a tight red top, white skirt and bright red bandana on top of her hair.

Laughing, they made to the bottom stairs and into the kitchen.

"Did you see her face when you called her '**bitchy Brianna'**? She practically turned purple!"

"Oh, she is going to think hard to beat that! And on the first time of meeting her, just class May!"

"Why thank you, thank you very much!" She said bowing to her friends and giggling along with them.

"Oh! What's on the breakfast menu for today, Zoe?"

"Err… Toast, eggs, cereal, your choice"

"Zoe, can we have 16 slices of toast please, 4 each?"

"Yes, go ahead Dawn"

"Thanks, Leaf, you're on plates, Misty, you're buttering, I'll jam, May, could you help with serving out the toast, 4 each, and make sure the greedy pigs on the table don't get their grubby mitts on the food, okay?"

"Yes Miss!"

Finishing our jobs and finishing the toast quickly, they grabbed their bags and shouted '**goodbye'** before slamming the door shut, and walking to school together.

"So why do you like the boys?"

"Ash is… Ash. Boys are all different, and we can't help who we fall for, can we?"

"I guess not."

"It's the same for me; Gary's different from most guys. Sure he's a…"

"Playboy?"

"Whatever, but I still like him, he's a good friend to me"

"Same with me and Paul. At the moment I'm aiming to get to get him talking to me."

"He doesn't **talk**?!"

"Never! Well… apart from the usual moan and groan at somebody nearby."

"That's terrible!"

"Nobody talks to him and he never talks to us. No wonder he was so surprised when I tried to start a conversation!"

"It's very sad!" Misty said dramatically, closing her eyes and holding a hand to her forehead, whilst the others laughed at her.

"Race ya to school!"

"Misty, slow down!"

"Come back!"

When they arrived at school 20 minutes later, they were out of breath and 10 minutes earlier than usual so they took May to the Head teacher's office instead.

"Hello there, my name is Mr Wood and you must be the new student. Err… were you in Year 8 at your old high school by chance?"

"Yes I was"

"Fantastic, do you know anyone in Year 8 at the moment?"

"Misty, Dawn and Leaf, Sir, they're outside at the moment, well were…" May said as Dawn came into the room.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but can she come into the top set with us please. You see the school in Petalburgh didn't have the L and H activities, so she will have the appropriate intellect in Maths, English and Science to be in the top set at the moment. She could nearly be in Year 9."

"Well… I **have **had a look at her old grades and they seem to be extraordinary, so yes she can move into 81, and that was very well put Dawn. Well done."

"Thank you, Sir."

The printer burst into life, 10 seconds later a fresh black and white timetable had formed.

"There you go May, your new timetable. Off you go now, good bye!"

"Bye! Yes!" the girls answered together, hi-fiving when the door had closed

"How on earth can I repay you guys?"

"Err…that's simple, just stay our friend and **never **be Brianna's"

"No problemo. Why would I want to be a shadow of her anyway?"

"I have no idea, trust me!"

***14***

Ring!

"Awww! I don't wanna go to form! Which form am I in anyway?"

"You choose. Depending on who your friends are, you can go to any form you want, that's the best part. Well that and meeting the others."

"You mean your crushes and Drew?"

"Yes"

Ring!

"Oh shoot! Come on, we're late!"

They hurried to the top of the school into the science block, Misty taking control as per usual, May in the middle, and Leaf and Dawn bringing up the rear. Misty turned a sharp corner, and May, not looking where she was going, nearly crashed into the wall. Luckily she spotted it, turning just in time, but colliding with a blur of green out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?"

"What do you think? Yes, no thanks to you"

"I was only asking!"

"No need, although I would be better off without the bruises…can you turn back time. Oh no, what a shame. Anyway, must dash. The name's Drew by the way."

"Uggh! Drew the Jerk!" Oh well, I need to find Misty, Dawn and Leaf!"

"Airhead! Follow me, there in the same form as moi."

"Thanks, hey! What did you call me?"

"Airhead. What is your real name?"

"None of your bloody business!"

"Well because of that, I'll put it at the top of my 'things-to-do-list'. Number 1; find out Airhead's real name."

"Come on May! Oh you found Drew did you?"

"You ran off without me. Cabbage head here was just telling me where the form was since this is my first day here!"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Sorry" Leaf replied sheepishly. "Anyway, Mrs is calling the register and wants you to introduce yourself"

"Guess I will find out your real name after all"

"Shut up cabbage head! Hey, Cabbage head… I like that name, nice one May!"

"Thanks!"

"Misty"

"Here Mrs"

"Ashton"

"Ash Mrs!"

"Sorry Ash"

"Here Mrs"

"Gary"

"Here Mrs"

"Andrew"

"Drew Mrs!"

"Annabelle. Annabelle? Not here"

'So he's real name's Andrew? I am so going to tease him, wait she's saying full names?!"

"And Maybelle"

"May, please Mrs"

'So her real name's Maybelle? I am so going to tease her! Oh wait… she knows mine, no fair!'

"So only Annabelle missing, so May, please come up and introduce yourself."

"Oh…okay" May replied, getting up shakily to the front of the classroom

"Well, my name's May Maple as you know, and I'm from Petalburgh, well… was from Petalburgh. I've got a Dragonite, eevee, squirtle, skitty, torchic, deerling and others back at home. I've moved from Petalburgh, as I've said before, to LaRousse care home with Misty, Dawn and Leaf, and so far I'm glad I've moved."

'Did I just say that? Well at least here I've got friends.'

"That was awesome! All three of us were too nervous to say that we live in a care home! You've got some guts!"

"Or good friends."

"Who're on the hit list of nearly every girl in this school?"

"Good point" May laughed

"Awww! Group hug!" Dawn yelled, suffocating the other three.

"Does…cough…she do this…often?" May asked trying and failing to escape.

"Apparently, she's very random"

"So I see!"

After a lot of coughing and spluttering, Dawn let them go.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"Hanging out with us"

"So what you're saying is that I'd be better off with B-B and the fan crew over there?" May said pointing at Brianna

"No way! You're much better off with loonies like us! You can be over-your-head serious when you're an adult. A lot of fun they get!"

Laughing and chattering, the 4 made their way down the corridor and up the stairs to lab 10.

"Please say that Andrew isn't in our class"

"Okay…Drew isn't in our class"

"He's in the class isn't he?"

"Yep!" The three chorused

"Is that the other three over there that cabbage head is talking to? I wasn't paying attention to the register."

"Yep"

"Are they all idiots?"

"Yep"

"Do you say anything but 'Yep'?"

"Yep"

"Like what?"

"Sorry? I wasn't listening!" Misty interrupted, putting smiles on their faces

"Oh help us all, here they come!"

"You really don't like cabbage face do you?"

"Nope"

"Airhead, I didn't know you were friends with mallet, troublesome and green?"

"Hey!"

"You fully well know I am Andrew! And don't call me airhead!"

"Fine and you said Misty, Dawn and Leaf, not these hideous creatures Maybelle"

"Don't call me Air head or Maybelle"

"Fine, don't call me Cabbage head or Andrew"

"Fine, Grass head"

"Fine…"

"Stop talking at the back! Line up boy-girl and take your books out when you're inside the classroom, I want silence." The teacher ordered

"June"

"I said no talking!"

"My name's not June, it's…"

"Oh, sorry, October"

"Fine, continue talking May and Drew. Seeming how well you can co-operate you can be partners for the practical, and if you disagree by causing an explosion of some sort, as that's bound to happen, I'll make it permanent!"

"Mrs! I can't work with June/Grass head!"

"Ohh! But you're perfect for each other, plus at least you won't be working on your own anymore."

"But…"

"No buts! Or I'll send an email round all of your classes saying to partner you two up! What set are you in?"

"81" They said together. "But we can't work together!"

"I mean, he's impossible to work with, with an ego so big it can't fit through the door!"

"She's such a klutz! I doubt she could get through the lesson without spilling anything on herself!"

"Enough! I'll start the email as soon as we get inside, go!"

"That was your entire fault!"

"No it wasn't! If you hadn't of argued with me we wouldn't have been paired up!"

"You started calling me different names of the month!"

"You started the whole name calling thing off!"

"I was only asking if you were okay and your massive ego got into the way of your reply, did you think I was a fan girl or something."

"Yes, actually! Since most girls are after the fame of the money!"

"And go"

"Huh?"

"What are we supposed to be doing?"

"How am I meant to know?"

"Because you're the one who was supposed to be listening!"

"And you weren't?"

"Duh?"

"There goes your ego again Jerk!"

"There goes the name calling thing again, August!"

"There's the email sent…are you two arguing again?"

"No!"

"Yes you were! I could hear you from across the classroom! Once more…"

"It was her/his fault!"

"I.L.C! Now!"

***14***

**Me: so…whattdaya think?**

**Drew: Excuse me?**

**Me: what…do…you…think? Stupid!**

**All: Ohhh!**

**Me: Am I the only one that speaks weird language?**

**All: Yep!**

**Drew: My head still hurts!**

**Me: Good for you**

**Drew: It's not a good thing!**

**Misty: Uggh! Go home to your mansion then**

**Me: Then I'll get Brendan Birch in here instead**

**Drew: who's Brendan Birch?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter**

**Drew: And I should care because…?**

**Me: He thinks he has a chance with May**

**Drew: **_**tries to hide laughter…**_**well he hasn't got a chance because…**

**May: Hey people, I'm back! Oh sorry Drew, you were saying…**

**Drew: Oh…nothing…**

**Me: Hahaha, Drew has a crush on May! Drew has a crush on May!**

**Drew: Do not!**

**Me: Do too!**

**May: Err… I'm going to go now**

**Misty: Is little May all embarrassed?**

**May: No! **_**Tries to fight an untimely blush**_

**Me: R&R if you think that May and Drew like each other!**

**May & Drew: we do **not **like each other!**

**Me: Please! Like you fool anyone!**


	5. Isolation

**Me: I'm back again**

**Ash: With food?**

**Me: Whattdaya think?**

**Ash: Yes**

**May: Yes, please, please, please, please, please, please…**

**Drew: May stop saying please**

**May: Please, please, please…**

**Me: You know there is a way to shut her up, the only way too…**

**Drew: I could let her run out of air and energy**

**Me: You know that's never going to happen**

**Drew: Fine, May shut up!**

**May: Please… huh?**

**Me: Awww, I was thinking of another way**

**Drew: …**

**May: …**

**Me: Enjoy the story!**

***14***

"That was your fault!" May protested

"Not this again!"

"Well what do we do then?"

"Got your Pokémon with you?" Drew asked, completely oblivious to the look May gave him, which was half-way between curiousness and disbelief.

"Are you for real? Yes, of course I have, weren't you listening in form?"

"Apart from the name, probably not, I never do" Drew smirked, flicking his hair

"Uggh, and why was the teacher smiling when we got sent to isolation?"

"How on earth am I meant to know? Do you think I'm psychic or something?"

"Well…that could be questionable"

"Questionable? Nobody uses that anymore."

"I use it!"

"Exactly, nobody"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, in answer to your question, it's probably because she sent the e-mail, and why didn't you pay attention on what we were meant to be doing?"

"Because your inflated ego was in the way of the whiteboard! I couldn't see a thing!"

"So what you're saying is that you couldn't tear your eyes away from mine…"

"No, where'd you get that from?"

"Somewhere, we're here"

"Yes, but… what did you say?"

"We're here"

"This can't be isolation, it's a battle arena!"

"Yep, which is why I'm here so often. It's actually better than the lesson, and it doesn't affect you're file."

"What file?"

"The one which they keep all your information on detentions and such. If the teacher hated us then they would send us into an after school instead of sending us into something that we would actually like."

"So what you're saying is that Mrs wasn't really cross with us?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying"

"Oh…hey were you being sarcastic?"

"No not at all Maybelle, not at all"

"You were being sarcastic and it's May"

"Don't even go there, that's what got us here in the first place. Now are we going to battle or are we just going to stand here interrupting all the classes around us, pointlessly arguing?"

"Go and have a battle." May murmured

"Okay then, be prepared to lose!"

***14***

**Me: Okay R&R if you want to know what the e-mail says!**


End file.
